


The Icing On The Cake

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: After Clara saves River from the Library, the Doctor's wife has a surprise for him.





	The Icing On The Cake

River's eyes fluttered open and she stretched, yawning as her body relaxed.

The Doctor was still sound asleep, she smiled at this. He was on his side, snuggled against her.

They'd spent the previous day in bed, making love and cuddling.

The pair had been in a happy bubble for a few weeks now-ever since he'd worked out that Clara had saved River at Trenzalore.

He'd thought nothing of the fact that River had hung around for longer than she should have, what with Clara entering his timestream, and then the run in with his other selves, to put it lightly.

It was only when she'd mentioned something about a Library when he dropped her back home for a while had he realised-his companion had clearly seen how much River had meant to him through their mental link.

The Doctor had given her a big hug, a kiss on the forehead, and had explained to her what she'd done. She'd simply grinned at him and told him to go and see his wife.

He'd found his beloved ready and waiting for him in the Library, and they'd been together ever since, he'd barely let her out of his sight.

River sat up and got out of bed, got her fluffy dressing gown on, and made her way into the central console room.

Her robe, which was Tardis blue, had the words "Mrs Doctor" on the back-it was a gift he'd given her for one of their anniversaries.

She sat on the jumpseat, fiddling with the belt.

River had a sneaking suspicion that she was pregnant-however, she grew up believing that she had been sterilised, just like her mother had been. She'd never bothered to discuss using protection with her husband, she'd thought about them becoming parents but she never believed that it was possible.

That had been until 3 weeks ago, when she'd woken up feeling very sick and bloated. She'd put it down to a simple sickness bug at the time, and had thought nothing of it.

However, the sickness had stayed. She was achy and tired almost all of the time, and had convinced the Doctor to stop travelling for a while because she didn't feel up to death-defying adventures.

Of course, he was worried about her, but being the stubborn woman she was, she hadn't let him take her to hospital.

She stood up, and keyed in the command for a full-body scan. She closed her eyes, afraid to look at the result.

The Tardis hummed and scanned her child, and River relaxed-whatever the result, she'd be okay.

There was a "bleep, bleep" indicating that the scan had finished.

River opened her eyes, and read the result in front of her.

The screen read: "River Song. Species: Human plus timelord. Gender: Female. Result of scan: Pregnant-1 month."

"Thank you, dear." River whispered to the ship, sitting back on the jumpseat.

In answer, the scanner bleeped again and a fuzzy grey and black image appeared-a scan photo.

River's eyes filled with tears as she recognised the image of her unborn child, barely bigger than a blueberry.

There was a ping, and River discovered two copies of the scan on the other side of the console.

"Thank you." River repeated. "Well, I'd better go and tell him, hadn't I?"

The ship hummed in response and she chuckled as she made her way out of the room.

A few minutes later, she made her way back into their room.

The Doctor was still asleep, so River made her way over to her side of the bed, sat down, and kissed him on the lips and then on the cheek.

He stirred, opening his eyes.

"Hello Sweetie." River beamed, kissing him again.

He deepened the kiss, making to pull her down next to him.

She chuckled, and pulled away. "Doctor, honestly."

He pouted. "You didn't mind yesterday!"

"True, my love. I have something to tell you." River said, bowing her head and again fiddling with the belt of her dressing gown.

Her husband sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Doctor. I'm..." She trailed off, and began to cry.

"River, tell me." He said gently.

"I'm pregnant, my love." She lifted her head to gauge his reaction.

His face lit up. "Oh River, that's wonderful news." He said, and gave her a hug.

She nodded, and nuzzled against his shoulder as he held her close. "I'm so happy... I didn't think that it was possible, I thought that I was sterilised. Like mum was."

He pulled away and took her hands in his. "Yeah, do you remember when I healed your wrist?"

"Of course I do."

"Regeneration energy automatically fixes anything that's wrong with the affected person's body." He explained. "So if you were, that must have fixed, well whatever was wrong with, er..." He blushed.

"Honestly, you won't get infected by the word female, Doctor. According to the Tardis, I'm a month along. Our baby is the size of a blueberry right now." River replied, taking his hand and placing it over her own on her tummy. "We're having a baby, Doctor. We're going to parents."

"So we are." He said, looking at their joined hands. "I thought that I'd struck gold when Clara saved you. In actual fact, I struck silver-our baby is the icing on the cake."

She smiled. "I agree, Sweetie." She responded, and kissed him.


End file.
